


Like 95% Smelly Teas

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Hinata is the new crow delivery kid to show up at Akaashi's shop, and somehow Bokuto ends up being his guru.





	Like 95% Smelly Teas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Clue bonus round. Prompt was "Bokuto in a potion shop with shipment of herbs."
> 
> Magic tea shop AU! Akaashi runs like an RPG heroing tea or potions place or something and Bokuto never goes away. Hinata is the new crow delivery kid. Bokuto as Hinata's guru for life, man.

"AKAAAAAASHI," Bokuto hollered into the back. "Your smelly teas are here!"

Akaashi emerged from the back with an annoyed expression, shaking the dust off his robes. "You don't have to shout, Bokuto-san. And they're herbs, they aren't all for teas."

"They're like 95% smelly teas," Bokuto scoffed, poking at some of the pouches the delivery crow had left. The crow himself was still perched on the end of the wood counter of Akaashi's shop, shifting from foot to foot and pecking irregularly at the countertop. "Stop that," Bokuto scolded, making a shooing motion, his hero armor clinking with the sift of chainmail. "Don't ding up Akaashi's counter."

The crow looked abashed, hunching his shoulders and cawing softly.

"You're fine," Akaashi told the crow more kindly, reaching across to flick Bokuto in the forehead, right where his helmet should have been protecting him, if he bothered to wear one. His counter was already dinged beyond repair, needed revarnishing, and had a few scorch marks besides from an incident last weekend that Kuroo still owed him money for. "Would you like to rest? You can unshift and have a seat if you like, I'll make you a tea on the house." Akaashi eyed Bokuto blandly. "Even if it is smelly."

Akaashi turned away while suddenly a small teenager with bright orange hair tumbled out of the crow and landed on the counter, because it was only polite not to watch someone shift back and give them a moment to put themselves to right. Bokuto had no such compunction.

"Whoa, you're a small crow!" Bokuto announced, ignoring the dirty look the guy gave him as he slid off the edge of the counter and plopped into a stool. "How'd you carry that whole delivery?"

"I'm super strong!" the crow announced, making a fist and showing off his bicep. Bokuto belly-laughed, which was understandable because his own biceps were like the size of the crow's whole head, but he felt the kid's muscle and hummed some praise as well before ruffling the kid's hair.

"Wanna have lunch?" Bokuto asked, somehow making fast friends like he always did. Safely facing his back shelves as he stored the new herbs away, Akaashi rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "On me, little crow bro! You seem interesting."

"Sure!" The crow hopped up in excitement, then sat back down sheepishly when Akaashi put the mug of tea in front of him. "Thank you! Sorry for intruding."

"Let it steep three minutes," Akaashi said, holding up three fingers. Hinata nodded seriously. "And tell us your name or Bokuto-san will call you baby crow from now on."

"Hinata! With the sun rune!" Hinata announced, the windblown spikes of his wild orange hair making that entirely appropriate. "This is my new route! Some of our senior carriers just got promoted."

Akaashi had to suppress a small smile. "You shouldn't go around telling people your name runes, idiot. But it's nice to meet you. We'll be seeing each a lot."

"Yeah, Akaashi's always ordering weird stuff," Bokuto put in, pulling up the stool next to Hinata. "Can I have a tea, too? This one smells ok." He nudged into Hinata's shoulder as both of them peered at the leaves and small flowers floating on the top of Hinata's mug. Valerian for calm, white peony for strength, shilajit for endurance.

"You can't have that one, Bokuto-san," Akaashi told him, reaching for the chamomile. "If you get any more endurance, I'll have to kill you."


End file.
